Heaven Sent
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Naruto is an angel who was assigned to make Uchiha Sasuke happy, and now that Naruto has completed his mission, it's time for him to go back to where he came from. However, Uchiha Sasuke isn't about to let him go. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru and slight SaiNaru.

**Warni****ngs**: Slight torture, blood, and non-con

**Edited**: 11/24/2011

"_Naruto, my son. It is time for you to return to us._" Kushina called out to him. Naruto hadn't spoken with the woman for two years now. Hadn't seen her or even heard her voice once. It was actually kind of nice, speaking to his mother after two years.

"It…it is? Really? Are you sure Sasuke is okay? Are you sure he'll be okay _after_ I leave? I'm worried he'll slip back into depression. I don't want him to be sad again." Naruto explained, worrying on behalf of his human companion. Sasuke seemed happy now, but he could be hiding his depression under a mask, or it could resurface as soon as he left, meaning Naruto's whole mission would have been a failure. He didn't want his reputation soiled by failing his first mission! If that was the case, it would be harder to get another mission.

"_Yes, I am sure. You need to have a little more faith in Sasuke, and in yourself son. Return to us, Naruto. It's time to come home. We've all missed you._"

Naruto frowned as the voice disappeared. He wasn't a human, so he did not belong on earth. He belonged in heaven, along side of his friends and mother. However, he was going to miss Sasuke a lot. Perhaps Kushina would let Naruto visit him, on occasion. Kushina was a nice and fair angel, anyway, and his mother, so it was very possible that she'd bend the rules for him.

"Sasuke! You're happy now, and because I've successfully completed my mission I must go back home, to heaven. I'm not needed here upon earth anymore." Naruto exclaimed, his white, feathery wings spreading out ready to take flight. Sasuke had seen his wings only once before, when the blond had first appeared to him, two years ago. He would never forget the sight. The wings made Naruto look perfect, pure, beautiful and innocent, and that was exactly what the blond was. However, he was also loud, hyperactive, and annoying at times. Nevertheless, he made Sasuke happy. Happier than he ever was before...

...and now he was leaving.

Naruto was going back to heaven and Sasuke would never see him again, because Naruto was an angel and Sasuke was a mere human. A human was supposed to stay on earth, while angels were meant to stay in heaven. Sasuke would never again see Naruto's bright blues eyes, hear his whiny voice, or see his smile. He wasn't going to hear his laugh anymore. He was never going to see Naruto again. His sun was leaving him forever. The young man who had healed him and help him get over his families death was leaving.

"Naruto," Sasuke began. He had to keep Naruto here, on Earth, with him. He couldn't let him go. He refused to let him leave! He had no clue how to get him to stay! How could he stop Naruto from going back to Heaven?

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, smiling. He was going to miss Sasuke dearly, because he had grown quite attached to the Uchiha. Sasuke had been his longest mission ever, lasting for over two years. Now Sasuke was completely happy, and Naruto didn't need to do anything further. Sasuke didn't need him anymore. Sasuke would be able to live his life to the fullest now, all thanks to Naruto's help.

"You're pure, are you not?" Sasuke asked. It was more of a statement. Sasuke knew that Naruto was pure in many different ways. Sexually pure, and pure-hearted being two of them.

"Uhh, yeah, of course I am! All angels are pure, and meant to stay that way. You should know that by now. Why are you asking?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion. Angels were pure virgins and are meant to be for eternity. If they were ever tainted or their wings were cut off, they would be stuck on Earth, doomed to live out their lives as a mortal, a human being. It was said that even after they died, they wouldn't be able to return to heaven.

Sasuke advanced on Naruto. He loved the angel so much, but he never admitted it to him. Now that Naruto was leaving, Sasuke finally came up with an idea to keep him on Earth. It came to him after Naruto had told him that he was pure, and meant to stay that way,

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, eyes wide, as Sasuke pushed him harshly onto the floor. Naruto's wings wrapped around him slightly, in defense, but Sasuke pushed them down. He clumsily opened up a drawer, and pulled out two knives. He placed two of them on the side, and shoved the other one into the tip of Naruto's wing. Blood leaked out, staining the white feathers an ugly, red color.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? STOP!" Naruto shouted, panting at the excruciating pain. Sensing that Sasuke was going to do the same thing to the other wing, Naruto thrashed out, attempting to get away. However, Sasuke grabbed his other wing, and pinned it to the floor as well.

"Stop, stop! What are you doing?" Naruto cried. His wings felt suddenly heavy, and they were throbbing, and the pain was slowly making it's way to his back, and the base of his wings. He felt dizzy, and now all he wanted to do was go home.

Sasuke was acting insane, and Naruto didn't know why!

"Shhh, it's alright." Sasuke said as he pulled at Naruto's white kimono. It was all the small angel wore at home. He didn't even wear boxers underneath. It was what he was used to wearing back home. When he had gone out, however, he wore normal clothes, but the white kimono was what he was wearing when he came before Sasuke, two years ago. He slipped it open so the blonds body was exposed. Sasuke gasped at the state of Naruto. His skin was flawless. Everything about him was so perfect. He was beautiful.

He reached down to Naruto's cock and grasped it gently, stroking it to life. He assumed Naruto never touched himself. He had no need to. He wasn't human and he didn't have human desires.

"What...what are you doing?" Naruto asked, panting slightly. The feeling of pleasure was so foreign to him. He could barely take it. Sasuke squeezed harder, enjoying the site of Naruto laying on the ground underneath him, completely and utterly helpless. Sasuke wanted the kimono off of him completely. He wanted to see all of the blond.

"Sasuke, please stop! You…you're hurting me! And I have to go! Sasuke, stop! _Please_!" Naruto pleaded, blushing slightly as Sasuke threw his tattered kimono to the side. Sasuke couldn't get the kimono off the angels body without ripping it. This wasn't the Sasuke he knew. The Sasuke he knew would never hurt him.

"You're purity…I'm going to take that away from you, so you can't return to heaven." Sasuke whispered, undoing the buckle to his belt. This was going to hurt Naruto immensely, with the addition of ripping off his wings, and the last thing Sasuke wanted to do was hurt Naruto, but if this was the only way to keep Naruto by his side, then so be it. Naruto would have to live with it and learn to adapt to life as a human.

"NO! You can't! Sasuke! NO!" Naruto screamed as he watched Sasuke slip out of his boxers. Naruto hadn't even been kissed, much less made love. But no…this wouldn't be considered making love…this was rape! This was the type of things humans went to hell for! And Naruto didn't want Sasuke condemned to that…He cared for Sasuke. He didn't want him to make bad choices.

Sasuke shifted Naruto's legs so they were bent close to his body, making penetration for him easier. Sasuke was panting harshly. Both nervous and excited about what he was going to do. He had wanted to do this for a while, but held himself back.

"STOP! Argh! Stop it! I beg of you, Sasuke! Think about what you're doing!" Naruto yelled, looking into Sasuke's eyes. They had a glossy, lustful look in them. Something Naruto had never seen before in Sasuke's eyes.

"I am thinking, and this _is _my reaction. I love you, and I refuse to let you go. You're not going back to heaven, you're staying here; with me!" Sasuke said as he thrust forward, into the angel, causing Naruto to thrash out. The knives moved slightly, causing them to tear at his wings more, and cause more blood to spill out. Pain laced his entire being as Sasuke thrust ferociously in and out, not caring about the angels well being. He didn't give the smaller one time to adjust, as he picked up the pace.

"Please take it out Sasuke! I can't take it! It hurts. Sasuke please stop..." Naruto pleaded, hoping Sasuke would stop. Hid voice was hoarse from screaming. It all hurt so much. He had never felt this kind of pain before. Why would Sasuke purposely hurt him like this? Didn't he care for him at all?

"Shh, It'll…all be over soon, I promise." Sasuke moaned. He's had sex a few times before, but it never felt _this _good. Naruto was amazing both inside and out, he'd learned now. Was it possibly because he was so pure? He wasn't meant to be touched in such a way, and as they do say, forbidden fruit tastes best.

After a few moments, Sasuke stopped his actions, and grabbed onto his hips harshly, digging his nails into the blond's skin. Naruto winced as he felt some sort of foreign liquid enter him. He barely noticed Sasuke pull the knives out of his wings and flipped him over. However, he did notice when Sasuke brought one of the bloodied knives to the base of his left wing.

"NO!" Naruto thrashed. There was just a small possibility that Naruto could go back to heaven after Sasuke took away his purity, but if Sasuke tore his wings off, there would be no hope anymore. He would be stuck on earth, doomed to live out the life of a human. He would never see his mother again, or any of his friends, for that matter.

"Shhh…" Sasuke cooed, pressing the knife to the base of Naruto's wing, and pressing forward and to the side, slowly tearing the wing away from Naruto's back.

Naruto screamed in response. His whole body shook with extreme pain. He couldn't describe the pain he was feeling. A part of his body was being cut off, by a semi-dull knife, none-the-less.

"Why, Sasuke? This isn't love! If…if you love me, you'll let me go…" Naruto whispered.

"But I do love you, my sweet tenshi, and that is why I am keeping you here." Sasuke smirked as he slowly cut through the rest of the base of Naruto's wing. Naruto moaned in pain, hearing a thud of his now detached wing hitting the floor. After he felt Sasuke press the knife to his other wing, pain took over, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's sighed as he watched the ex-angel who was currently on his stomach on the bed, passed out, and shaking slightly. As soon as Naruto passed out, Sasuke carried him over to the bed. He had been out of it for about an hour now, and right after Sasuke stole his purity and tore off his wings, he immediately regretted it. Naruto was meant to go back to Heaven, not stay on Earth. Naruto was pure, and Sasuke stripped him of that.

But at that very moment, when Naruto said he was leaving, Sasuke panicked. Naruto was the only one who he could open up too. The only one that made Sasuke happy, and the only one who helped him get over his clans massacre. Without Naruto, Sasuke would have committed suicide, and he was about to, two years ago, but at that very moment Naruto showed up, and stopped him, he saved him.

The only thing Sasuke could do at that moment was stop him from leaving. He didn't even pause to think about the consequences. He knew that the only way to stop Naruto was to force him to stay. Sasuke was normally a man who thought about his actions before he actually committed them, but because he was scared about Naruto leaving, he didn't think of anything.

Now, of course, he was regretting it. He was never going to forget the look of fear and sadness in Naruto's eyes as he took away his purity. It broke Sasuke's heart, and now he was going to do anything he could to make Naruto happy. Whatever the blond wanted, he would get. He was going to make Naruto like living on Earth. He'd get Naruto used to being a human.

Sasuke frowned and looked over at the blond. Blood was spilling out of the open wounds on his back, and soiling the blanket. There was so much blood, Sasuke was afraid it wasn't going to stop. He knew that the wounds had to be cleaned and stitched up. Sasuke wouldn't be able to do it, but he knew someone who could. Before the man came over, Sasuke made sure he cleaned Naruto's lower region and dressed his lower half as well. He didn't need that man sneaking a look at the blond.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what have you done now, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, taking in the sign of the blond laying on the bed.

"I called you over here to help him, not ask questions." Sasuke replied, angry. Questions were the last thing he needed right now. That was the reason he called Orochimaru over. The man was a doctor, so he'd be able to help him easily. But the man would also keep his mouth shut and not say anything to Naruto. Orochimaru would also be able to produce a false birth certificate for Naruto. The blond had nothing, he basically didn't exist. If he was going to live on Earth, he'd need some sort of identification. Orochimaru was willing to help Sasuke out.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru walked over to the blond and began setting up the supplies he would need. It was going to be a lot different then if he would have done it at the hospital, so he had to be careful. He wouldn't be using a local anesthetic, so it was a possibility that Naruto would wake up while he was getting stitched up. He did, however, have a strong numbing cream. That was the only thing he'd be using to numb the pain. It was risky, but he'd have to take the risk in order to fix Naruto.

"How long is this going to take? How long with he be out?" Sasuke asked as he watched the older man clean up, and apply gloves. Orochimaru started by cleaning the dried up blood off of Naruto's back.

"It depends on how many stitches he needs, and how much you messed up his back." Orochimaru smiled evilly. He grabbed the numbing cream and rubbing it onto Naruto's back and over his wounds. The blond moved slightly, and Sasuke cringed. Naruto's back looked horrible, and the blond must have felt at least a little bit of pain in his sleep.

"Tch, whatever, just fix him." Sasuke said as he left the room. He wasn't able to watch as Orochimaru stitched Naruto up. It would have made him dizzy.

**XOXOXO**

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered to Naruto's sleeping form. Orochimaru had finished and bandaged up Naruto two hours ago. It had taken him almost and hour to finish over sixty stitches, about thirty on each side, on Naruto's back.

Now that Naruto was stuck on earth, Sasuke was going to give him anything and everything he would ever want. He was going to make him happy, extremely happy. And when they were old enough, Sasuke would marry him, and make him the happiest man alive.

The raven was going to be a senior in high school, and after Naruto appeared he never bothered to enroll the blue-eyed angel in high school. It wasn't as if Naruto was stupid, but he had never been to Earth, so he didn't know much about the world around him. If Sasuke had enrolled Naruto in school, it would cause to much of a commotion if he asked strange and stupid questions. Now that Naruto was stuck on Earth, Sasuke was going to enroll him in his class. Now Naruto knew enough to actually pass.

"Nnn." Naruto groaned slightly, and Sasuke immediately snapped out of his thoughts to look at the awakening teenager. He didn't know how Naruto would react now, so he had to be cautious. He also had to make sure Naruto didn't move around too much, or else he would accidentally open the stitches on his back.

"Naruto, take it easy. Don't make sudden movements, because the stitches on your back may open." Sasuke told him, speaking in a gently voice, trying to soothe the blond before he did anything else.

"Why…?" Naruto asked, his voice broken, as if he had been crying for a long time. It sounded as though he was struggling to speak.

"I didn't want you to leave me, I love you." Sasuke whispered, running his right hand through the soft blond hair. Naruto flinched at the touch.

"You didn't have to tear off my wings! You didn't have to rape me! I would've come to visit you! And now…now I can never go back home! I'll never see my friends again, and it's all because of you! Have you learned nothing while I was here?" Naruto half-shouted. His throat was already raw and sore from crying and screaming earlier, and now his eyes were attempting to leak tears. His body was in immense pain too.

"No, I need you by my side, forever. Naruto, I'm going to give you anything and everything you want! And when we come of age, we'll get married. We'll be the heads of the Uchiha Industries. Once I turn 18, it'll all be mine, and I'll share it all with you. You'll have everything your heart desires." Sasuke said, smiling gently. Surely Naruto couldn't say no to that! He'd be living the high life! He'd be getting anything he wanted.

"I want to go home." Naruto whispered, propping himself up on his elbows. He winced, due to the pain on his back and lower regions. His whole body basically ached and he didn't want to be awake right now. At least he couldn't feel the pain in his sleep.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only thing I cannot give you," Sasuke said as he stood up, and made his way towards the door.

"I'm enrolling you in my school in about a week, and school starts in two weeks, by that time; your stitches should be out and you'll be able to move properly." And he was gone.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey Sasuke-kun, who's your friend?" A pink-haired girl, Sakura asked as Naruto silently follow Sasuke into the school. The stitches were removed and the wounds on his back had almost completely healed, but left two scars across his back, where the base of his wings should have been, and he wasn't limping anymore. The only thing that hadn't healed were the wounds within his heart. Those, Naruto believed, weren't going away.

Although the mansion that Sasuke (and Naruto) lived in was large, Naruto wasn't able to avoid Sasuke. The raven was just about everywhere Naruto went. The blond wanted to find a way out, and possibly find a way home, but it was difficult when Sasuke was on his tail almost all day. The only thing that Naruto was grateful for, was the fact that Sasuke hadn't tried to have sex with him again. The only thing he did, was give him a goodnight kiss. It was a gentle peck on the lips, but Naruto still tensed up. Throughout the night, Sasuke would pull him close and hold him in his arms, kiss his neck often, or sometimes his forehead and shoulder. During that time, if Naruto was awake, he always pretended not to be.

"He's my boyfriend," Sasuke told her, and watched as her eyes widened.

"Boyfriend? But…I never heard you talk about him." She responded and looked over at Naruto. She loved his eyes, because they were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen, but there was something…wrong with them. They looked dull, dead almost.

"Yes I have. This is Naruto. The same Naruto I have been talking about for the past two years. Now, if you don't mind, we're going to be late for homeroom, and I doubt Naruto wants to be late on his first day." Sasuke grabbed Naruto wrist forcefully, and pulled the younger teen along with him.

About a week ago, Sasuke had gone to the school and enrolled Naruto as a senior. Naruto was given a high school equivalency test, to see where he would be placed. Luckily, due to all of Sasuke's teachings, Naruto was placed as a senior, with Sasuke. Although, Naruto would have rather been in a lower grade, so he could spend some time away from the raven.

"Sasuke, hold on! Slow down…" Naruto spoke up, wincing as Sasuke's hand tightened on his wrist.

"Come on, it's right here," Sasuke replied as he let go of the ex-angel, and opened the door. Everyone who was in the room stopped talking and looked up at Sasuke. However, their attention was quickly drawn to Naruto as the pair sat down near the back of the class.

Naruto sighed as he sat down and looked around the room. There were five rows of chairs, with five chairs on each row, and there were about twenty or so students occupying the seats. Up front, there was a teacher sitting on the desk, reading some sort of orange book. He hard spiky gray hair, and he wore a mask that covered his face up to his nose. The strangest thing of all, though, was the fact that one of his eyes were black, and the other was red.

"Hey Sasuke, who's this?" A young boy asked, looking Naruto up and down.

"Eh? Oh, hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto answered. He really didn't want a repeat of what happened with that Sakura girl, and he didn't want Sasuke to call him his boyfriend.

"Oh really? I know about you, in fact, we all do! Sasuke's talked about you a lot, and since we never saw you, we all thought you were fake. Hmm, so you're the infamous Naruto who changed Sasuke, eh? Well, nice to meet you, I'm Inuzuka Kiba," A boy said. He had strange, red markings on his cheeks and dark, spiky hair. His eyes were dark, yet not as dark as Sasuke's.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto replied, smiling. Maybe being in school wouldn't be so bad, if he was able to make friends. Maybe he'd be able to live on Earth, after all. But he certainty wouldn't be able to live with Sasuke for the rest of his life.

Sasuke watched as Kiba and Naruto spoke casually, watching for any signs that may lead to Naruto telling Kiba what he was. However, Naruto seemed to be keeping everything hidden inside of him. Naruto wasn't the type who wanted pity from others, so in the end, Sasuke really had nothing to worry about. Aside from someone stealing Naruto away, that is.

"Hmm, your uniform is a bit big on you, isn't it?" Kiba asked, noticing that the sleeves on the shirt were rolled up, as well as the bottom of his pants. And it seemed as though Naruto's belt was notched as far as it could go.

"Yeah, I borrowed Sasuke's. We're going today to get a uniform that fits me." Naruto explained.

"Ah, well, time to take role call, although, it looks like you're all here," The teacher finally spoke out, and stood up, placing his strange orange book down.

"So I see that we have a new student, why don't you come up and introduce yourself, tell us a little about what you like." Kakashi said, looking over to Naruto. The blond, in response, shrugged his shoulders and stood up, slowly making his way to the front of the class.

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, but I hate waiting for the water to boil. I currently live with Uchiha Sasuke at his mansion…" Naruto trailed off, not sure what else he should say, but the moment he mentioned Sasuke's name, a few people hand their hands up.

"You live with Sasuke-kun? Does that mean your related to him?" A girl asked. She wore glasses, and had a strange haircut. Part of her hair red was shorter on one side then it was the other.

"Err, no, we're not related." Naruto responded, and the girl seemed to get more anxious.

"Ignore Karin, she just wants to know information because she like's Sasuke," A boy responded, he had choppy, shoulder length blue-ish hair, purple eyes, and strange teeth that resembled that of a shark

"Suigetsu! I…I do not like Sasuke-kun! I'm…I'm just curious as to why Naruto lives with him!" Karin responded, causing Suigetsu to roll his eyes.

"Before anyone asks, I'd like to clarify something," Sasuke began, causing everyone, including Kakashi, to look over at him. Naruto shook his head, silently asking Sasuke not to say anything.

"He's my boyfriend, and if I see anyone looking at him that I do not deem okay, you'll regret it." Sasuke spoke with seriousness and venom in his voice.

'This is going to be a long year…' Naruto thought, sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sa…Sasuke? Umm, is that Kakashi-sensei…kissing someone else? And why does he sort of look like you?" Naruto asked. Finally, after a long, drawn out day at school, the pair were on their way to buy Naruto a correct-fitting uniform. While driving in the limo, Naruto saw Kakashi kissing a dark-haired man, or rather, being kissed by him.

"That's my cousin, Uchiha Obito." Sasuke replied, not really interested on talking and further on the subject.

"Eh? But…I thought you had no other family members! I thought they were all killed in the massacre." Naruto replied, shouting slightly.

"Well, technically, I don't. He was disowned at a young age, and I had no interaction with him until very recently, when Kakashi introduced us. Obito and Kakashi-sensei are living together, which is why you've never met Obito. He doesn't come near the mansion. I suppose I can introduce you two next time we're at school. Obito usually picks Kakashi-sensei up at the end of the day anyway."

"Oh. Okay. Are you close to him now? I mean, since you _are _family?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know if Sasuke had other people in his life aside from himself.

"I wouldn't say close, but we talk. Kakashi-sensei, Obito and I also go to dinner together." Sasuke responded. Naruto was sitting on the other side of the car, looking out the window. Sasuke, wanting the blond closer, scooted over and pulled Naruto against him.

"Oof!" Naruto was a little surprised when Sasuke had suddenly pulled him closer. He always tried so hard to get away...but it always seems to fire back at him because Sasuke always seemed to try even harder to get closer to him.

**XOXOXO**

'There has to be some way to get back home. It's not as if I wanted any of this to happen, it wasn't my fault. I was forced into it…so, I should be able to get home eventually, right?' Naruto asked himself, sighing. He was currently trying on a uniform, so he wouldn't have to wear Sasuke's anymore. The fitting room was rather large, and had a mirror, which Naruto was observing himself in. The uniform he was currently wearing was a lot better than Sasuke's. This one actually fit him, which made Naruto feel more comfortable.

"Naruto, pay attention when I ask you a question." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to snap out of his thoughts and look up at his…'boyfriend'.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Naruto sighed, his eyes downcast as Sasuke entered to fitting room and closed the door. No matter what, he'd find a way back home. He _had_ to.

"I was asking you if everything felt alright. Is it too tight, or too lose? Too big, or too small?" Sasuke asked, looking Naruto up and down to see how his new uniform looked on him. It seemed to fit fine, but Sasuke wanted to make sure Naruto was comfortable in it. Naruto couldn't go on wearing Sasuke's clothes. Although Sasuke was only about two or three inches taller, the difference was still very noticeable.

"No, it's fine." Naruto replied, shrugging.

"Alright, I'll get you three shirts and two pairs of pants, take it off now, and I'll pay for everything," Sasuke said, leaning against the door, his dark eyes watching Naruto as an animal would watch its prey.

"Umm, alright…" Naruto said slowly. He wanted Sasuke to leave now, so he could change back into his clothes, but the expression upon Sasuke's face told Naruto that the raven was staying exactly where he was. In return, Naruto sighed gently and began stripping himself of the uniform, leaving him clad in his boxers and a white undershirt. Luckily, it covered up anything Sasuke would want to see, which made Naruto feel a bit more comfortable.

The blond quickly threw on his clothes and excited the dressing room, with the uniform he'd (or, rather, Sasuke) be buying in his arms. Within minutes, everything was paid for, and the pair was on their way back home.

'Home…this is my home now,' Naruto thought, looking over at Sasuke, who was sitting next to him in the limo, gazing out the window.

'Maybe….I can make the best of this, eh? Maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will. Maybe I really can live on as a human, and I'll still be making Sasuke happy, right?' Naruto asked himself, smiling a bit sadly at Sasuke, who looked over to him. Naruto gasped slightly and turned his gaze to the window. They were driving into the gates of the mansion now.

'It'll be okay, Naruto. I'll make you happy, I promise,' Sasuke said to himself, grasping Naruto's hand tightly, as they drove up to the front of the house.

**XOXOXO**

"You're a very smart student, my best, actually." A man explained, looking around his late twenties. He had dark hair, and matching eyes. He sat at a desk, talking to another young man, who looked to be around twenty or perhaps a bit older. He had short black hair and black eyes.

"Then why am I in danger of failing? I get top grades." The younger of the two replied.

"You need some more extracurricular activities, and you need to be a bit more….well, social."

"Social? But, I'm not a 'people-person'. I don't understand friendship. It's useless, isn't it? And I do have extracurricular activities. I do some modeling, surely you know that?"

"Yes, I do know that very well, Sai, but that's not enough. But you still don't socialize with people. You need an activity that will help you socialize, and I think I have the perfect one for you,"

"And what would that be, Yamato-sensei?" Sai asked, wondering what exactly his counselor had in mine for him.

"I am going to enroll you in the big brother/little brother program. You'll get a 'little brother' from the high school nearby. You will treat him as such, and if all works well, you'll graduate in the spring." Yamato finished, standing up.

Sai shrugged.

"Sure, how hard could that be?" Sai shrugged. Being a 'big brother' to some spoiled brat in high school? Easy…

**XOXOXO**

Naruto moaned softly as the hot water hit his skin. It felt nice to take a hot shower after such a difficult day. And this was also one of the few times Sasuke left him alone, and Naruto was glad Sasuke left him alone when he was taking a shower.

Sasuke hadn't done anything sexual to him since that one time, and Naruto was always worried that Sasuke would do something again. Of course, Naruto knew Sasuke would want to do it again, and every night he would try to move away from Sasuke, in bed, but in the end, Sasuke would always pull the blond into his arms and fall asleep. Naruto was just waiting for the night that Sasuke would do more than that.

"Naruto," A voice called out from outside of the shower. Blue eyes widened slightly as he peeked out from the shower door, making sure the tinted glass was covering the rest of his body. In the bathroom, Sasuke was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist looking a bit impatient.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto responded, gripping the shower door tightly.

"How much longer are you going to take? I'd like to take a shower, too, unless you'd like me to join you?" Sasuke replied, smirking.

"No!" Naruto shouted, panicking slightly.

"I'll be right out, let me just rinse my hair," He said, sliding the door shut, but a few seconds later, the door slid open, and Sasuke walked in, and stood behind him in the shower stall.

"I said I'd be right out!" Naruto responded, slightly angry. He said he'd be out in a moment! Why'd Sasuke have to be so persistent and impatient? Above all, why did he have to use this bathroom! They lived in a mansion! There were at least five other bathrooms on this floor alone!

"I don't feel like waiting, you've already taken too long as is, and what's so wrong about showering together? Its not like I haven't seen any _hidden parts_ of your body before." Sasuke replied, adding emphasis on the 'hidden parts'. He smirked and let his eyes travel down Naruto's body, making the blond feel like he was getting raped through Sasuke's eyes.

"Fine, well, I'm done now, so I'm getting out." Naruto replied, sliding the door open, and stepping out. From the corner of his eye, he saw a shocked expression upon Sasuke's face, and for a moment, Naruto could have sworn Sasuke was going to grab Naruto, but instead, the blond calmly closed the door, dried himself off a bit, and walked into their bedroom to change.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely shocked and speechless. Normally, Naruto did whatever he wanted. So what had suddenly brought up this change? Surely it wasn't school, right? He hadn't talked to anyone long enough to be effected by anything.

"Tch, he's probably just tired or something," Sasuke said to himself, shrugging off any bad thoughts he had.

**XOXOXO**

Naruto's heart was pounding. Why did Sasuke have to be so pushy? Was it so much to ask to be able to take a shower alone, in private? Naruto had no privacy. The only times he was away from Sasuke was in some classes at school (that he didn't share with Sasuke) and in the shower. Why did Sasuke insist on intruding on his personal time?

Naruto sighed and began changing into his pajamas. He had finished his homework earlier and felt tired. It was a long and tiring day. His first day of school was definitely interesting. He felt as though he could really make friends with some of the people there.

He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over him. It was a little early to go to sleep, but he had an exhausting day and all he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't wait for Sasuke to get out of the shower before falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**AN**: Yes, I am actually updating this. Yes, I know it's been years. I apologize. I really do! I've edited the previous chapters too.

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke said calmly, yet slightly annoyed that Naruto had already fallen asleep.

"Naruto wake up, it's too early to go to sleep." Sasuke said, shaking the blond. He was in the shower for about twenty minutes. When he got out Naruto was sound asleep, and Sasuke wasn't planning on going to sleep just yet. He had a few _other_ things planned for the night.

"Nnn, what?" Naruto groaned, rubbing his eyes but not sitting up. He felt like he was only sleeping for a very short time before he was forced out of dreamland. Forced into the world he would much rather forget.

"I said it's too early to sleep. I have something planned for us, anyway." It was at that point that Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't dressed, and was completely naked from his shower. His eyes widened and he was suddenly more awake and aware, realizing exactly what Sasuke had planned.

"_No_!" Naruto shouted, knowing what Sasuke was implying. Naruto wondered why Sasuke was doing this to him? Why was he so cruel? Would this be a normal thing now? Naruto didn't know how much he could take. The first time was bad enough! He didn't know if he'd be able to handle a repeat.

"Naruto, it only hurt last time because I didn't take the time to prepare you. It was rushed and forced. Now I'll take the time to get you ready. I'll take the time to get you in the mood and pleasure you. It will feel amazing and you'll love it. You'll be asking me for more. _Begging _me for more." Sasuke smirked as he sat down on the bed, pulling the covers from the blond. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, reached forward and started to unbutton Naruto's pajama top, starting from the bottom of the shirt.

"No!" Naruto yelled and slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"Naruto, if you fight me I'm only going to get angry, and then you _won't_ like it." Sasuke growled, pushing the blond to lay on the bed. He climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"I said no! Get off! Get off of me!" Naruto yelled, bucking his hips in attempt to get Sasuke off.

"Mmm, Naruto, that's just turning me on even more." Sasuke replied, grabbing each side of Naruto's shirt, he pulled it apart. Two buttons popped off and went flying to different parts of the room, while the others simply unbuttoned but stayed on. He lifted Naruto up slightly so he could remove the shirt completely, and threw it onto the floor.

"No! I don't want this! Not again. Please Sasuke, stop! What is wrong with you?" Naruto whined. He tried to shoved Sasuke off, but the raven caught his hands and pushed them together, holding them up against the headboard.

"Listen to me and listen good. We are going to do this whether you want to or not. I've given you enough time to heal, longer than I should have. You can either _stop_ fighting me, give in, and let me make you feel good, or you can keep fighting and I'll take what I want by force, and you won't like it. Your choice, dobe." Sasuke said as he held Naruto's hands with one hand, and unbuttoned the blonds pajama pants with the other.

"No Sasuke! I don't want this at all! Why don't I get a say in this?" He whimpered slightly, scared. He didn't want to go through this again. It wasn't fair!

"I already gave you a choice. I guess you want to do it the hard way, ne, Naruto? Fine with me. I'll get pleasure either way." Sasuke smirked slightly. He pulled down Naruto's pants quickly. The blond wasn't wearing anything underneath. Sasuke knew this. He knew Naruto slept only in pants and a button up pajama top.

"No! Stop it Sasuke! Why won't you listen to me?" Naruto shouted, trying to push Sasuke away as the raven spread his legs and stayed in between them.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, you'll get used to it, I promise.." Sasuke said, trying to soothe the blond.

"Please...please don't do this." Naruto pleaded. His voice was a low whisper, and his eyes were watery as they met Sasuke's. The ravens widened slightly, looking into Naruto's beautiful eyes. He looked so scared and...trapped. He also looked so innocent, just as he had when he first appeared in front of Sasuke. It was the innocence Sasuke first fell in love with.

'What am I thinking?' Sasuke thought to himself as he backed up slightly, his eyes wide in shock. Slowly, so as not to scare the blue-eyed ex-angel, he grabbed Naruto's pants from the floor and handed them to him, before leaving the room in a rush.

"He..actually listened?" Naruto asked himself, utterly shocked. He was honestly almost expecting to be raped again. So of course he was surprised when Sasuke suddenly stopped and left.

"How strange." Naruto whispered into the empty bedroom as he slipped on his pajama pants and crawled into bed and curled up on his side, sleep quickly consuming him.

"_That's him, isn't it?" _

"_Yes. It's a shame, really. He seems like such a good child."_

"_He is, although a bit of a troublemaker, quite like Kushina was when she was young."_

"_He is an abomination though, he doesn't even belong here."_

"_Oh yes, I agree! He should be sent away, permanently." _

"_Perhaps they should do that with Kushina as well, because she doesn't belong here either. She is the one who-"_

"_Sh, shh. They're coming."_

"Hmm?" Naruto groaned as he woke up. That dream...it felt like it happened before, sometime when he was younger. He just couldn't remember what happened afterward. There were bits and pieces of his childhood that seemed to be...missing from his memory. When he asked his mother about it, she changed the subject. Naruto had tried countless times to get her talk to him about it, but she would always avoid it. Eventually, Naruto stopped trying, not wanting to disappoint himself any further.

Naruto sighed as he sat up slowly, the arm that was wrapped around his naked chest fell to the bed, waking up it's owner.

'When did he come back in here? Why didn't I hear him? Or feel him?' Naruto asked himself. The last thing he remembered was Sasuke rushing out of the room. The last thing he expected was to wake up in Sasuke's arms.

Within seconds Naruto was embraced from behind, and Sasuke placed gentle, feather-like kisses on his shoulder.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly, unsure of how to react. Sasuke was so close to raping him again last night, but stopped at the very last moment and left the room.

"I'm sorry about last night. I have to learn to control my lust for you. You're irresistible, more than you can imagine, but I have to stop. I don't want to scare you away, and I don't want to do anything against your wishes." Sasuke whispered as he sat up completely, and sat behind the blond, pulling him into his arms. He looked down his back, frowning at the scars that marred Naruto's back. They weren't as bad as he had originally thought they'd be, because Orochimaru worked wonders, but they were still large and noticeable.

"I won't hurt you ever again. I promise." He whispered, tilting Naruto's head gently to the left so he could kiss his neck. He placed open-mouthed kisses along the blond's neck, sucking gently.

"Mmm." Naruto moaned, unsure of what to do. Unsure if Sasuke was telling the truth or not. Naruto didn't want to let his guard down. There was no telling what it would lead to. Naruto had to keep his distance. Being this close to the raven still scared him. He had no idea what Sasuke was up to and at the moment, all Naruto wanted to do was run and hide.

"Next time...I'll be gentle. So gentle that you'll be begging me to go faster, harder. But no, I'll give it to you slow, and pour as much passion into it as I can. I'll be gentle so we can remember. So it will erase everything else I've ever done to you."

Naruto wanted to trust Sasuke. He truly did, but after everything that happened, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to. He didn't want to be afraid of him, he really didn't. However, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling inside of him whenever Sasuke go close.

"I'll wait as long as you want. Even if it's years from now. I'll wait. In the mean time, I'll make you happy. So happy. I'll give you everything you deserve and more. And I'll treat you like the precious angel you are." Sasuke whispered as he gently grabbed Naruto's chin, and turned his head so their face were only inches apart.

"I love you, and I'll pour _all_ of my love into you." He reached forward and captured Naruto's lips.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Hey, you look tired. You okay blondie?" Suigetsu asked when Naruto sat in the desk next to him in their first class, calculus.

"Hmm, oh...oh yeah! I'm okay. I _am_ a little tired. No worries though." He smiled. He was so happy that he didn't have all of his classes with Sasuke. He was able to stay apart from him for a while. Maybe it would give him a chance to figure out how to get home, or at the very least, get away from Sasuke. If he had to stay on Earth (which he honestly didn't think he would. Naruto _knew_ that he would find a way home, somehow.) he wouldn't stay with Sasuke. He refused to. He'd somehow find a way to get away from the crazy raven. The crazy raven who had weird mood swings.

'_Would it really be all that bad...though? Staying with him? After everything he said this morning...I can't help but feel...attached to him in some way. I mean...I did spend two years with him. It's not like I feel nothing for him. I do...but...I'm just so...scared._'

"Were you and Sasuke up late having some fun or something?" Suigetsu asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking. The blond blushed in response, and looked flustered.

"Wh...wha...what? No! No no no! Don't ask things like that." Naruto said quickly, blushing as he remembered all the things Sasuke had said to him this morning. He hoped Suigetsu would get off it and change the subject.

"So tell me something," He whispered, leaning to the side slightly, to get closer to Naruto, so no one else could hear. "You're Sasuke's boyfriend, right? How come you flinch whenever he touches you? You two seem so...unnatural together. He's usually all over you, while you tense up and try to get away. You just don't seem to like him too much." Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this. He had no idea how he was going to answer that! It amazed him that Suigetsu noticed! Did that mean others noticed as well?

"I...just don't really like public displays of affection, it's embarrassing and makes me uncomfortable. Plus, I'm sure others don't want to see that. So it ticks me off when the bastard touches me in public. I've told him not to, but he doesn't listen." Naruto explained. Well, it was partially true. He wasn't lying completely.

"Ha, yes, that sounds like him. Getting what he wants even if the other person is unwilling." Suigetsu replied, not realizing exactly how right he was on the matter.

"Hey, listen up brats." Anko, their teacher announced. Everyone gave her their attention and looked up to see a man standing there. Naruto was silently thanking Anko, because now he didn't have to finish his conversation with Suigetsu.

"This is Professor Yamato from Konoha University. He has an announcement to make, so you all need to shut up and listen to him." She said as she pointed over to the man. He had brown hair with large, almond shaped black eyes.

"Hello children, as your sensei explained, I'm a professor at KU. I've come to see if any of you would like to help one of my students out." He said, everyone looked at each other but stayed silent, waiting for the man to continue.

"My student, Sai, needs some extra credit. So I enrolled him in the big-little brother program here at this school, and was wondering if any of you would like to volunteer to be his 'little brother'." Yamato explained.

"What's in it for us?" One of the students inquired.

"Well, nothing, but-" Yamato began, but was interrupted.

"Oh yeah right. I'm not helping some college student get some extra credit while I get nothing." Another student responded. Many of the others agreed, talking amongst one another about how ridiculous it was.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't believe that no one was volunteering. Hadn't they heard about doing good for others without asking for anything in return? To do good things when others weren't looking?

Naruto raised his hand.

"I'll do it." He smiled.

The rest of the class looked at him, surprised that he was volunteering. Surprised that 'the new guy' seemed to want to help the college student without a second thought.

"Well isn't that nice of you, Naruto. Go follow Yamato so he can give you whatever details you'll need."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Thank you for volunteering. I'm sure he will greatly appreciate it. I'm surprised how...unwilling your class is, just because they will get nothing in return. You're very different though, I can tell. There's a certain aura around you." Yamato spoke in a soft voice, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. So what do I have to do?" Naruto asked, curious.

"I'll give you a time and place to meet him. He can take care of the rest. You'll basically just be spending some time with him. Bonding, if you will." Yamato explained.

"...Right...okay. What's his name, anyway?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling like he shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Sai. He has short black hair and black eyes. He's twenty two and he's a senior who will graduate in the spring."

"Okay, sounds, um, great. Anything else I need to know?" Naruto asked.

"That's it. I'll allow him to introduce himself, and explain anything else. Hopefully you two can get to know each other well." Yamato paused, scribbling down a few things on a piece of paper before handing it to Naruto.

"Meet him here at this time."

"So...that's it? That's all I have to do? Do I need to...report to you or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, no. He will be the one doing that. All you really need to do is hang around him. If for some reason, though, you don't want to do it anymore, come to the college and let me know you wish to drop out of the program."

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. Thanks Yamato-sensei."

"No, Naruto, trust me, pretty soon Sai will be thanking you."

* * *

There will be a little bit of SaiNaru in this, but it will end in SasuNaru. There is also more to this story than 'Naruto is an angel stuck on earth' so don't worry about it being boring, hah. I have some twists and turns planned for this!


End file.
